The purpose of this study is to compare the effectiveness and safety of Infergen 15 mcg (Consensus Interferon) in a daily dosing regime compared to the Federal Drug Adminsitration approved regime of 3 times weekly. Infergen is made by combining the common parts of the two different types of interferon alfa and may have more of an effect against the hepatitis C virus than either of the types of interferon alfa. Infergen is currently approved for the treatment of hepatitis C. However, we want to know whether a daily dose is better than a dose three times a week.